Forces of the Dark
by Than Stillman
Summary: Talia is an Ex-assassin who has become a daybreaker. She has to deal with her kids, soulmate, and a bad past. She must learn to survive all the curves that life throws her.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.  
  
  
  
Talia's POV  
  
Darkness coated the alleyway. That was good. All the better for me to do my job; normally I would be thrilled to be working. Not tonight. All I wanted now was to go home, take a nice long bath, and crawl into bed. I looked around the building. The easiest way in was though the first story window, so lets use the second. I climbed carefully up the gutter. I was light so it was no problem, plus it was secured to the wall by thick metal pieces. I reached the window in no time.  
  
This was too easy. I saw their alarm. It was a typical system. It was activated, so I would just have to be extra careful, well careful at least. I didn't want the cops showing up too soon. I tried the window. Locked. Well a bit of vampire strength could fix that. I walked silently to a wall mounted control and quickly shut it off. The cops would assume they had shut it off. Maybe they would think they had come in late. Who really cared anyways? I walked to the first room. The first two targets were lying inside. They were Lamia. Hell, this whole family was Lamia. I grabbed a wooden knife and slowly opened the door. Seeing the way they were sleeping I knew that taking them both with the same blow would work best. I did so stabbing the knife straight though their hearts, then wiped the knife on the sheets. There were three other people to kill before I could go home.  
  
I walked into the bedroom of the youngest, a two hundred and forty year old in the body of a fourteen year old. She was killed just as quickly as her parents and the same way. A wooden knife though the heart. The other two were killed in less than ten minutes. They had been pathetic.  
  
I left the same way I had come in. Not in a better mood. Well time to face my biggest battle, my kids. I jumped on my black motorcycle and rode home. I'd stop by the Redfern's later and get my money for now I wanted to be home. As I walked inside my house (and it was a house a rather big one at that) I instantly knew that poor Kris, my 14-year-old daughter who was serving as the babysitter, was having problems. Poor kid. I took Kaliena, the crying 3-month-old wonder, from her. "Mom, Haley's sick, Kaliena won't stop crying, Nathan won't go to bed, Ethan is crying, and you've gotten seven calls from the office." Kris reported. "Ok. Nathan bed. Haley get a bucket and go to bed. Kaliena you are coming with me. Kris go to bed. Pat bed. NOW. Roo sleep." As I talked I walked toward Ethan's cry's. When I found him I picked him up and sat down in the babies' room. Ethan was wet so I changed his diaper. Then got him a bottle of normal milk and put him in his crib. "Sleep Ethan." I checked Kaliena's diaper; she was dry. She stopped crying when I picked her up again. So I sat down in a rocking chair and rocked her. While I was rocking I started to sing softly. "Sleep 'a' bye. Sleep 'a' bye. Sleep 'a' bye lil baby. The nigh is here. Dreamlands near. Close your eyes. Sleep a while. Hush 'a' bye. Ethan SHUT UP NOW! Hush 'a' bye. Hush 'a' bye lil baby. I love you and always will. I'll watch though the nigh and wake you up in morning's sweet light. Sleep 'a' bye Hush 'a' bye Go to sleep lil baby." When I ended the song she was asleep. Thank the goddess. I laid her gently down in her crib. I climbed down the stairs to my room and collapsed into bed. I was tired I didn't want to sleep yet. But as I closed my eyes I did anyways. Tomorrow would be busy.  
  
Nick's POV  
  
Oh yea. Another meeting. Which all of us already know the shit being said by heart. Guess that's how Thierry deals with stress. Tell everyone why we are working our asses off. What was it Ash had said to do to get though all of these meetings? Wasn't it think happy thoughts? Yea, that was it. I think Ash's been watching a few too many Disney movies. Must be cause he misses his soul mate so much. Hate to admit that I can live without Talia, but well I can. I looked around the safe house. I saw some of fighting Circle Daybreak and some of the more peaceful members too. Some of them were Ash, Quinn, Rashel, Nilsson, Lupe, Thea, Eric, and a few of others who were working from Vegas to find and protect the wild powers. Thierry and Hannah would also be here of course. I looked up as Hannah and Thierry came in. Thierry looked pretty grim.  
  
He started with a simple, " I know. A lot of you think this is going to be the same as the last two meet."  
  
Ash interrupted with, " Four. The last four meetings." "Nice touch Ash," said Quinn softly. "As I was saying. It's not going to be the same. For starters, we're bringing in a few new members. We'll need to keep an open mind with them." "Thierry what is that supposed to mean? Wait, do you mean you don't know they won't betray us?" "I know they won't because."He was interrupted again. This time by an oddly familiar voice, it sounds like Talia. "Because if we wanted to we would have a long time ago." The voice was firm and assured, without sounding overly cocky. "Besides. I have personal interests this time and not to mention a debt to repay. Besides you might just win and I gotta be able to take care of my kids." I had to turn. I saw her. It was Talia. I'm going to kill Tom. He said she wouldn't ever want to hear from me again. From the looks she's giving me she's pissed now, and she wanted to be called once in a while. Ummmmm. I take it your mad. How mad? Very, Very. But now is neither the time nor the place. So act smart and pay attention and I'll beat you up later. You beat me up? Ha-Ha. Very funny Talia, you may be good, but I'm better. And you know it. I can read your mind. You've got no shields against me. I could feel her throw up hasty shields and try to block the connection. Well concentrate on the meeting. "So, people, what do ya think?" Hannah asked. "Uh. Well, I we don't have much of a choice." Rashel tried to find something to say. "I don't like it. It's a bad idea," Ash got a stern look from Thierry and Quinn, "but if you're sure.." he finished with a shrug. Thierry looked at me. "Well I guess it'll be fine," that earned me a glare from Talia, "If the others don't mind I'd say lets go for it." "Well, then we have our answer. Who all will be joining and what can they do?" Thierry seemed to accept it and that meant some of the others did too. "That'll be Shaun, Kara, Stephanie, Kati, Chris, and Steve. We'll have our own weapons and explosives. Hmmm, maybe. nah... I guess. well I'm not sure. Let me talk it over with them and get back to you." Definably Talia. Only she would be so unsure on what she they can do. Suppose it would conflict with what she wants them to. "Ok, people meetings over." Thierry ended the meeting. "I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Good bye sir." Talia was nothing but polite. Wonder how long that'll last. She left. He could hear the roar of a bike, her Harley no doubt, and then the gates open and close. Bye now baby. You better come home tonight. He heard her soft voice whisper almost. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
  
  
Talia's POV  
  
He better have heard me cause I'm not repeating it. What all do I need to do? Hmm. I need to stop by the Redfern's office, tell them I'll be busy till after hell freezes and get my . or should I say our money. Then I ought to get the team together. I'll need to stop by the bank, the store, and go home. Well, I'm here. I walked in. I knew that no one would question me. I was stunning and the human boys, as well as the night world ones stopped to stare. I dressed to please, today. I was wearing a tiny pair of jean shorts. They showed part of my ass. A small, tight black shirt was next. It had been my fourteen year olds, but I had taken it. It came up four inches above my belly button. It had been ripped to get it to go up that high. The sleeves had been ripped off too. It said in red letters Witch: doesn't mean what it used too. It had a deliah on one sleeve and a pentagram on the other. I was wearing a touch of black lipstick and dark eye shadow. The black boots went with the outfit too. I walked in and asked the head of this office for my money and told them that I'd be back after hell froze over. "Ma'am, please. We need you and your team." He was blabbering. "I'm not coming back in till then. That's that." Grabbed the money from his hands and walked out. When I got to the bank, I sorted out the money. Then told them what accounts to put my money in and left. The others would get their money when I saw them. I went home and got my SUV. I refused to drive a van and my Ferrari wouldn't, not that I'd drive them around in it, hold all my kids. So I got an SUV instead. I drove to the store. I knew what I needed. I seemed to go a lot. I walked to the baby section first. I needed diapers and wipes. I bought some food. Not much, but some. Then drove to K-mart. I needed some new clothes. Not to mention the need for guitar strings. I grabbed some jeans and shirts. My taste was for black and other dark colors. I needed to buy clothes for the youngest two of my kids. An old lady, no . witch, saw me. "Dear, aren't you a little young to need baby clothes?" "No." I answered then completed my shopping and went home. I took in all the groceries. Half of the kids were still asleep. Well it was only 9:30. I could hear Ethan upstairs banging on his crib and Kaliena crying. Damn. I took the diapers, wipes and clothes with me upstairs. "Shush. Calm down babies." I picked them both up. They were both wet. Where oh where are my great babysitters now? I changed them. I gave Ethan a bottle and put him back to bed. After he was asleep I went down stairs with Kaliena and called the team. I woke some of them up. They all agreed, rather unwillingly, to meet me at the mall in thirty minutes. I changed clothes; Kaliena had just spit up on the ones I was wearing now. I changed into a pair of baggy black pants, with lots of chains. A tight black tee shirt was next. I then put on lots of jewelry and a little bit of make up all dark. I looked gothic and I was. I threw a twin stroller in the SUV and then got the kids. The younger kids I should say. That would be Kaliena, Ethan, Eli, Zane, Nathan, Darrin, , Haley and Elyssa. I walked out to the car kids who had just gotten dressed following. I got them all in. I had left a note for the other kids. When we got to the mall and had circled for a parking spot for a few minutes, I unloaded them and put Kaliena and Ethan in the stroller. I felt people stare. I didn't care. I sat down at a table, after getting the kids food, and waited. Soon I saw Kati's colorful hair. She had her hair pulled up into lots of little ponytails. There was a different color of hair for each one. The colors were: her natural color, blue, red, purple, pink, green, yellow, and orange. All in super bright neon colors, except her natural color. She was wearing a yellow baby-tee and a pair of supper baggy jeans. I mean the legs were about a foot wide. She also had tons of jewelry. I saw Shaun and Kara next. He was wearing black. Kara was wearing black pants and a tight red shirt. Chris was with them he was wearing jeans and a superman shirt. I saw Steve after them. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Stephanie was with him. She was hard to miss. Black pants (skin-tight of course) and a sliver shirt. Kym and Nick where last. Nick was wearing skin-tight black shirt and baggy black pants. Kym was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. There were the other people who had been rather unsure of us with them. They were introduced. Then Kym started in. "Why'd you join?" Kym challenged me. "Cause I can." I challenged her back, "sides we missed you. What's the point of taking the easy way out? We never have before." "Oh, Dat's cool." She looked over at a guy coming over to her. He looked confused. She smiled. He was blond, blue eyed. When he reached us she said, "Guys this is Brian. He's my soul mate." "Dat's nice Kym. I don't give a rat's ass. Well, since this seems to be introduce thy soul mate day, I might as well join in the group." My voice was riddled with irony.. The others looked at me funny. I smiled. "This," I said pointing at Nick and flashing a dazzling smile, "for those of you who don't know, is Nick. He's my soul mate. We found out the, or should I say our, typical way. We were trying to kill each other. Than wham bam a knife, a death wish, and 50,000 watts of pink electricity." Amanda, a day breaker, almost fell out of her chair. Shaun bursts out laughing. As soon as we had stopped laughing we got down to business. "Shaun, what can we do?" "Kill. That is what we do. We gather info too and do research on tons of shit. Why? I mean you know all of this, don't you?" "Yea, but I was just checking. Ya know to se what ya'll wanted to be said as what we can do." They know I'd take it to Thierry. Kaliena woke, but didn't fuss. We talked a little about what this would mean. I had to explain that we would be with the good guys. They could be the losing team. They were all cool with it. Shaun told me what we needed. "Talia I'd love to stay, but . I left Andy with the kids so." Kara said. She said hurrying off. "Well bye Guys." I said as everyone started to leave. Nick and I were the only ones left. I smiled at him. He didn't look nervous, as most of the day breakers had been. I had seen one of Kym's friend staring daggers at me. "Well, we need to talk. Don't you look at me like that, we will be talking." "Do we have to talk here or can we talk sum where more private." He looked around. "Come on." He followed me. I grabbed the kids. When we got to the SUV we loaded them all in. We stopped by the house and put the kids down in their own spots. Kaliena playpen, everyone else went into the living room to watch TV or back to bed. Then led him into the bedroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
  
Nick's POV I sat down on the bed. What the hell did she want? I didn't understand. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the desk chair. She was beautiful. Wait hold on, NO. I said it to myself NO. She was watching him calmly. He was NOT going to think about what he wanted to do to her. It was too early in the day. "Why am I here." I was glad my voice was flat. "Aw, don't like being here in this room all alone with me?" She asked almost pouting. I laughed. "Hmm. Well, I wouldn't quite say that." "Oh, but wouldn't you now." She purred. A small-amused smile played across her lips. "What do you want to talk about Talia? I don't have time for your games." I was starting to get annoyed. She was being a bitch and I didn't need nor have time for it. "Fine then Nick. Why the hell don't you come around any more?" She wasn't happy about that. I could tell that wasn't the only reason though. Something else was bugging her. "I seem to remember you telling me to stay away when you found out I joined Daybreak." She hadn't told me she had nearly decapitated me. I had gathered the stay away part from her screaming. "I was mad. You still should have come back. If nothing else then to see your kids." She had me there. The kids were all mine. "I know, but you still won't give me the real reason you brought me here." I was uneasy. Something was up. I just didn't know what. "Fine, Fine. Ruin all my fun why don't you." "I will." "Why did you join the damned day breakers?" "Because, they stand for the right things. They," I was trying to tell her what I'd been struggling with myself, "believe in the unity we have. Look at the team." I knew that was the truth. She thought about it for several minutes. "Oh. I think I'm beginning to get it now. It's different from mine. We just wanted more of a challenge." She got up. Walking into the living room she collapsed onto her couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes. I walked in a sat down beside her. "Poor baby. What need me to steal the kids?" she turned and looked at me funny. "Well some of them?" "Like most of them?" She was puzzled. "Yea." I had no idea what I was doing. Oh well, I never truly have. "Ok! I'll pack them some clothes. Oh and your getting Haley, Elyssa, Darien, Avery, Zane, Nathan, Eli, Ethan. Kaliena." She was actually awake, for once in her life. "I really am getting most of them." I was amused with her. She was upstairs packing. "Dada!" I heard my 4-year-old son, Nathan scream. I looked up. He was excited. About that time Talia came downstairs with some bags. She handed them to me, then went to round up all of the little darlings I was taking with me. "Bye kids!" She didn't have to sound so happy did she? I guess she did. We drove around for a while. When I finally got back to the mansion Quinn looked at me funny. He didn't ask, he just raised an eyebrow. Nathan, Zane, and Avery seemed to be looking around to figure out what would be the best things to break. "Don't even think about breaking anything boys. That goes double for you girls." I knew that this would be interesting. I saw Kym sitting in the TV room. She looked up and noticed all 1,2,3, 9kids. "Talia that mad?" she asked mildly, but it sounded like she was trying not to laugh. So was I come to think of it. "I guess so. She seemed happy to give them to me for as long as I want." I spoke as if I were talking about what we were having for dinner, O positive, or something like that. "How many kids do you have?" Thea seemed surprised by the 10 of them. "Too many. Want some?" I was joking, but I wondered if I shouldn't let her have one or two of them. "Hm. I think I'll wait. I'm not sure I'm ready." She was joking, but she had a point. "Thea, I'm not sure I'm ready and I'm 360 years old. Plus I've already raised, 1-2-3-4 more." I was not kidding this time. "You skipped four. So you have 14 kids. Man you've been busy. I thought she was mad cause you were never home. How do you got 14 kids if you were never home?" "Who said anything about havin to be home to have kids?" "Daddy! Lookie it's a Iris!" Darien said with a smile. "It's yellow too. That means flame or passion. Look there's a rose." "Do you like flowers? There's a nice garden here." Thea kneeled down to be at the same level of girl "I love flowers. Moma taught me 'bout them fore the babies were born." "Oh" " Daaaaaaaaaa. Baba. I wana Baba. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Ethan almost screamed. He was really sleepy and was showing it. Talia was also making him use a sippy cup. He was not happy about that. "Welcome back lady Hannah." Nilsson said showing in Lady Hannah. Hannah looked around. She seemed to notice my kids and me all at once. She liked kids and smiled at them. "Who had all kids?" She asked with softly. "Mine." I wasn't in the mood for teasing and Ethan was screaming. I heard a soft laugh from behind me. I turned and saw Talia leaning up against the doorframe with a cat-like grace.  
  
Talia's POV I smiled sweetly at Nick. He looked confused. I grinned sweetly. "Hey Kym." "What?" She looked up, "Oh, hi. What do you." "What weapons you want?" "At least one rainbow fan. A . hmm. A switch blade, a butterfly, and a ." "I'll tell Shaun one knife of his choice for you. He know how to use anything? Well, you stayed with him he gotsta be good in bed at least." I picked up my phone and called home. Jaymie answered. "Hello?" Jaymie said. "Jaymie," I heard guys' voices, then Roo laughing, " who is that? Tell Roo she can't screw in her bed. Not mine or the babies or the other littles' bed neither. You can't either. I don't want to know neither. Take a message for Shaun from me. He'll be there by ." " He already is and he brought his brother." "Give Shaun the phone. NOW!" "What's up Talia?" Shaun asked. "You aren't supposed to be there for another hour. Kym wants ." "Me." "Nope. A butterfly, switch, butter-fan, and whatever you pick." "Cool." "Now leave." Jaymie grabbed the phone, "You made him leave!!!!" "Yep." Nicky He didn't answer me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot it in the first two chapters :: smiles sheepishly:: but I have it now. In no way, shape or, form do I own the Night World, that and most of the characters you recognize are L. J. Smith's creations. However the others are mine.  
  
Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed this Fic. :: smiles happily at them:: Thanks so much. I'll try to start updating a lot quicker. I just got busy with school and all.  
  
Just a small note for this chapter, some of what Talia's lovely family does is based off my own HUGE family. So if some for the stuff seems extremely strange, it's probably from my actual family. Also you'll probably notice that Talia's friends and family tend to chime in through the story. For the most part the story's about Talia and Nick, but her family's important too. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kris' POV  
  
Why me? Why the hell did mom have to have all of the kids? I can't understand why she had to have Pat. He's horrible. Is it not enough that she had everyone else? I mean Pat is just . bad. It's not enough for him to be a 13-year-old drunk. Nope, if that was it could deal. But no, of course it couldn't be that simple. He has to be a cross dresser too. I don't have anything against cross dressers. It's just . can't he get his own clothes? I started looking for my camera. It was the nice one that mom had bought me for my birthday last year. I had let mom borrow it and couldn't remember where she had put it. I found it in the living room. Shaun and his little brother had already left. Jayme and Roo had gone upstairs. When Pat and Ian ran in wearing bra's too, I started taking pictures. I couldn't wait to blackmail them. Maybe pat would finally act different. I looked at how much film I had left. There wasn't much left at all. I finished off the roll and headed up stairs. Unsurprisingly they followed. They managed to pick the lock of my bedroom door and ran in. Of course I can't say that the room is just mine, but at the moment it is. Roo and Jayme were on the roof. "Get Out!" I yelled at them. "No! You can't make us," yelled Pat. "You wanna bet?" I took a step menacingly toward them. Ian stepped back; Pat tried to act tough. "Yea. I do." "Really?" "Uh. Yea bitch." He then proceeded to dance around my room waving his fists. I rolled my eyes and started to walk downstairs. They were stupid little pests. When I go downstairs I could hear mom yelling at the girls on the roof. Oh no. She would not be happy. I'm leaving. Or at least I though I was. Instead I ran into mom while I was trying to eave.  
  
Talia's POV  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting all worked up over him. Goddess. I'm going to just . Man I gotta go home and get some sleep. When I pulled in, I found Jayme and Roo on the roof. Why the hell where they on the roof? I asked them that only in much stronger language. When I satarted to walk inside I ran into Kris. Why was she leaving? I decided to ask and didn't get an answer. Suddenly I heard Pat and Ian run downstairs. HOLY SHIT! "Why the Hell are you too wearing girls underwear?!" I yelled at them. "Um," they both started to think of an answer. "Never mind." "It's not what you ." Pat started to say. "I do NOT want to know. Now Patrick go up stairs and change. You to Ian." seeing them hesitate I yelled "Now!" that got them moving. "I'm sorry mom. I din't want to bother you and." Kris started, but stopped when I held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. They are insane. I'm going to bed. Try not to bother me." I got undressed. Then pulled on a big black T-shirt. I climbed into my bed. Oh goddamn I haven't been like this for . for a really, really very, very long time. It's been a long time, the last being, ah goddess, since I was trying to raise Daemon. The phone rang. I could hear that one of the kids got it. Damn! Sometimes I wish I didn't have the kids. They were annoying and got to me sometimes. I didn't want to see them right now. I didn't want to see him either. I knew he'd come over though. I don't get why people do that. They know that you want to be alone, so they show up at your I felt him show up. He was of course there only five minutes after the call. I looked up at him when he walked in the room. I glared at him. "Go away Nick," I said quietly. "No." "Why?" "I want to know what's wrong." "I've just relized that I want to be alone. I don't want to have kids or anyone else. I want to be . free."  
  
Nick's POV  
  
I didn't get it at first. I didn't understand. Then I understood. She wanted time to be alone. A time when she could listen to her music, practice her magic, think her thoughts, and never have to wonder about what her children were doing. "Oh. Talia no one is keeping you from being free. You just have responsibility," I said softly. "Yea. Sure. Whatever you say. This responsibility is driving me nuts. My daughter likes to be on the roof. My son likes to wear his sister's underwear. Another son hasn't been home in seven years. Another daughter would prefer that her mom was better at her job," Talia replied her voices as quiet and cool as before. "Talia, you do your job fine. Your damn good at what you do." "I'm not talking about that job, Nick. I'm talking about being a mother. I'm almost never home. I'm not a good mom. I suck at it." Kara's POV  
  
I heard a kid scream. Damn. I walked into Kayoie and Jeremiah's room. Jeremiah was hitting Kayoie. "Hey! Stop it. NOW!" I was not in a nice mood. "Moma he's hitting me." Kayoie declared. "I know." "I was not." Jeremiah yelled at her. That was pointless I had seen him do it. "You did do." That was all the more it took my four-year-old son and two year old daughter to start fighting. "Hey! Both of you shut up and listen to your mother." Andy yelled. Thank you I didn't want the kids to know how bad they were getting on my nerves. If they found out they would never stop. Sure thing babe. I heard the phone ring. I walked into the living room and grabbed the cordless. "'Ellow." I answered "Hey, Kara? It's Kym." "Oh. Whatcha need?" "I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Talia." "Something's wrong with Talia?" "Yea she left like ten minutes ago. Nick went after her." "Oh well I hadn't heard." I felt rather than heard Kayoie's scream. "What was that?" "That was the sign that I need to go." "Oh well bye." "Bye." I hung up. A little help. It seemed strange that Andy, who was stronger and bigger than me would ask for help with a small 30-pound girl. That was if she weighed that much. All you have to do is ask. Well I just did.   
  
  
  
  
  
Strange as this may be I'd love to hear from any readers. I'd like to know what ya'll think. Please tell me, I'm sure it'd please Talia and her family lots. 


End file.
